Amor de hermana
by BSmolerLOL
Summary: La vida tranquila de Himawari, se ha convertido en una llena de dudas y pensamientos no normales. Teniendo sus sentimientos llevados para un lado que ella no quiere que nadie sepa, tratará de que los rumores de su escuela no le afecten, que no sigan pensando que son para nada reales... Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando los rumores resultan ser ciertos? [Himawari U., Boruto U.]


Himawari Uzumaki era muy conocida en la preparatoria, siendo una chica de tan radiante corazón. Tenía un gran atractivo para muchos que, podría tratarse de la belleza misma. Lo duro para la gran mayoría de los estudiantes —en especial a los chicos—, venía de la parte romántica con ella. Nadie había podido conseguir tener su corazón, o tan siquiera una cita.

No obstante, semanas después se habían llegado rumores acerca de ella. Como siempre, se desconocía su origen.

Se había corrido el rumor de que ella no quería a un chico, porque gustaba de su hermano mayor, Boruto Uzumaki; un chico de un año mayor que ella, teniendo 16 años de edad. No estaban en la misma preparatoria, pero él siempre iba pasando por ella para irse juntos a casa.

Muchos creían ese rumor, llegando a tal punto de mirarla mal, y dónde la mayoría de las chicas solo la iban insultando. Himawari nunca las podía culpar, eran rumores que ellos habían escuchado y por más que intentara negarlo, nunca le creían. Su palabra ya no tenía poder sobre ellos. Se hacía más creíble el rumor cuando la veía irse feliz junto con su hermano.

Himawari no podía evitar ponerse feliz él. Estar en la academia ya no era algo le apetecía. Boruto era el único que la hacia sentir felíz después de un mal día. Tarde o temprano, él había notado aquel cambio de ánimos.

En medio de ese día en la tarde, se oyeron tres golpes por el otro lado de la madera de su puerta.

—¿Himawari? —se oyeron otros tres golpes—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia la puerta un poco dudosa de responderle. En su casa nunca tenía un tiempo para estar sola, él siempre la buscaba para poder animarla.

No pensaba en responder ahora mismo por el momento, esperaba que el chico entendiera el mensaje.

Ese día había sido pésimo, ya ni podía tener tranquilidad en su escuela. Sus amigas ya no le veían como antes, y ahora no parecían que querían seguir con ella, y otros chicos que intentaban hablar con ella se hacían las víctimas de rechazo aproximado, y todo llegado al mismo tema.

Nunca había sido muy competente para estas cosas. Desearía haberlo sido para evitar que se les escapara de las manos, que este tema no la atormentara. ¿Por qué no hizo nada cuando pudo hacerlo bien? Ella sabe muy bien la respuesta, y hasta el día de hoy le avergüenza.

—Himawari —nuevamente se fue escuchando más golpes—. Déjame pasar.

Y ella no tenía opción, porque la verdad lo quería para ella en este momento. En su soledad.

Abre la puerta y allí lo miró con su uniforme de la escuela aún. Le fue dedicando una sonrisa sincera para hacerle entender que estaba allí para ella.

Regresa a su lugar en una parte de la esquina de su cuarto para volver a sentarse y volver a sumergirse en sus penas. Boruto sólo cierra la puerta de la habitación y se dirige hacia ella, por un lado.

—¿Que te hicieron ahora? —preguntó para nada contento.

—Me hicieron caer en la clase de deportes, me hicieron caer en los pasillos. Lo mismo de siempre.

Siempre terminaba diciendo lo mismo para no preocupar a su tan querido hermano.

—Ya no les sigas haciendo caso —dijo, mientras se apegaba un poco a ella, dándole una sonrisa—. Solo sigue siendo tú misma como siempre, al igual aquí 'ttebasa.

Himawari recostó su cabeza hacia el hombro de Boruto. Éste notó una cierta inquietud en su hermana, por lo que siempre procuró en tomarla de la mano para que se sintiera mejor y si que lo conseguía. Le alegraba.

—¿Y si cambio de escuela? —había preguntado la Uzumaki menor.

—Olvidalo, ya solo te falta un año para terminar. No lo eches todo a la borda solo por acusaciones sin sentido de la gente —hablo Boruto con firmeza—. Todo mejorará.

Esa clase de actitud de su hermano la llevó a esto, a tener que seguir con lo de siempre. No dijo ni una palabra al respecto de las palabras de Boruto.

El agarre entre su mano con la de su hermano se había afianzado. Se esperaba ver a Boruto cansado al igual que ella, y al parecer si estaba en lo cierto. Miraba de reojo al chico que estaba respirando con profundidad. No dudo un momento en el que tenía su cara cerca de la suya, y así, siendo consciente de todo, sus labios hicieron contacto con la mejilla del chico, mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Agradecía que se haya quedado dormido en este momento y que fuera de sueño pesado, porque de no ser así, no hubiera podido darle un beso en los labios. Quedo así por unos momentos hasta volver a su posición anterior.

Porque lo peor de los rumores es cuando son realmente ciertos. Él era su hermano, y al mismo tiempo el chico el cual estaba muy enamorada. Siempre sentía mucha impotencia de no estar en su misma academia, verlo todos los días y que nunca se separe de ella. Que esté para ella y solo para ella.

Tenía siempre celos de las chicas, quienes podían estar cerca de su hermano. Ahora mismo que se había acercado a él, consiguió oler un aroma impregnado en el uniforme, ese era el aroma de perfume de una chica. Se puso angustiada.

Siempre venían chicas cuando se juntaban amigos de su escuela a hacer trabajos. La mayoría los conocía por ser amigos de Boruto desde su niñez, pero nunca le agradaba la parte en de las chicas. ¿A quien engañaba? No quería que ninguna chica se le acercara o se hiciera su amiga, ya sea Sarada, quien la conocía mucho y siempre la respetaba, pero no quería bajar la guardia, también estaba esa chica que tenía el pelo violeta, si mal iba recordando, era la delegada de su clase, y una de pelo castaño con coletas, cosa que no tenía mucha información de ella.

Nunca había imaginado que él fuera popular. Se molestó mucho más.

Apretó un poco más su mano a la de Boruto, frustrada por los malos recuerdos de las chicas, pero ahora solo quería permanecer en esta posición con él. En silencio se fue recostando más apegado a él y prosiguió a cerrar sus ojos, esperando soñar con él, al menos en donde si podría tener todo de él para ella misma, sin ninguna chica, amiga o cualquiera. Solo ella y él.

Boruto comenzó a reaccionar ante la pequeña fuerza que ella había hecho en su mano, cosa que alertó a Himawari para volver comportarse como siempre, triste.

—Ah, lo siento… Creo que me quedé dormido —se disculpó entre una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Muchas por estar aquí, Onii-chan. —dijo agradecida la Uzumaki menor.

Miró al suelo para evitar que él le mirara la cara. Ya la tenía sonrojada de la vergüenza, sintiendo su cabello caerse para abajo. No se le podía verle la cara.

—Bueno, supongo que ya me iré a preparar la cena hoy… —dijo Boruto a su hermana, no sin antes de ser detenido por ella al agarrar su brazo derecho—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Onii-chan… —no tenía intención de levantar la cara, no ahora, pero se propuso a continuar—. Tu… ¿Tú me quieres?

—Por supuesto que sí. Tu eres mi hermana y claro que te quiero.

—Ya veo… —se presionó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, y con un poco de vergüenza encaró a su hermano al mirarlo—. Yo te amo.

Su cara estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza al decir tal cosa.

—Haha… entiendo. Bueno, veo que me ganas en quererme 'ttebasa.

—…Si… así es…

—Bueno, me iré hacer la cena —dijo Boruto—. Te avisaré cuando esté ya hecha.

Al cerrar la puerta, se detuvo un rato de pie, apoyado contra la misma entrada de la habitación, mientras se cubría la parte inferior de su cara con su brazo derecho. Se había puesto todo rojo, mientras recordaba como su hermana de un año menor que él le decía que lo amaba y no solo eso, sino que ella le había besado cuando él solo quiso solo cerrar sus ojos. ¿Pensó ella que estaba dormido? Todo era una sorpresa de la cual no podía procesar rápido.

Por ahora, prefirió irse de allí rápido. Ese día, esa misma noche, todo dio vueltas y su relación con Himawari ya no creía que podría ser igual.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot BoruHima. Nunca escribo de esto, pero no es algo que me desagrade en lo más mínimo. Me es lindo… Si, lo sé es raro haha. XD

Esta historia la hice por un desafío que se hizo para algunos lectores de escribir un género específico, en este caso fue incesto y drama. Me lleno de inspiración de todos modos y eso es bueno para mí.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos hasta la próxima!

¡Sayo!


End file.
